Aortic dissection refers to the intima being gradually stripped and expanded under the powerful impact of blood due to a local intimal tear to form a true lumen and a false lumen in the artery. According to Stanford categorization method, the aortic dissection comprises type A and type B: type A aortic dissection refers to an intimal tear that is located at the ascending aorta, the aortic arch or the proximal descending aorta, expanded involving the ascending aorta or the aortic arch, and may also be expanded to the descending aorta and even to the abdominal aorta; type B aortic dissection refers to an intimal tear that is located at the aortic isthmus, and expanded only involving the descending aorta or extended to the abdominal aorta without involving the ascending aorta and the aortic arch. At present, the treatment method for the type A aortic dissection is mainly surgery or hybrid operation; compared with the traditional surgery, the hybrid operation has been partially simplified, but how to further simplify the operation, shorten the time, reduce the amount of bleeding during surgery, and shorten the time of blood interruption in the brain is currently a major explorative subject. The complex anatomical structure of the aortic arch and more vascular anastomotic stomas during surgery are some of the main reasons leading to complex and long-duration surgery; it is a feasible strategy to try to reduce the number of the anastomotic stomas through a stent releasing method. Therefore, a stent with branches according to the anatomical shape of the aortic arch is required; however, the stent is to be implanted in three branch vessels which respectively are the left subclavian artery, the left internal carotid artery and the innominate artery. Due to the specificity of the anatomical shape of the aortic arch of human body, the fact that the three branch vessels ensure normal blood supply for the upper limbs and brain, and the fact that the spacing distance among the three branch vessels varies with each individual, the difficulty with surgery is to ensure that the intraoperative stent safely enters the three branches of the corresponding branch vessels, and will not be displaced and slipped out during and after surgery. If the branches of the intraoperative stent are displaced and slipped out of the branch vessels, it will cause serious consequences.